


Blackout

by thunderingskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: “Did the fuse blow again?” Yuuji wonders aloud, letting out a soft breath. He checks the corner of his computer screen - his laptop is running on battery now, so the power is definitely out. Great.
He doesn’t talk about it much - he hasn’t really admitted it to anyone - but he hates the dark. Hates it. He has ever since his childhood. He knows that it’s not logical, and that it’s something that he needs to get over, but he just can’t. Everything about it stresses him out and spikes his anxiety, for no specific reason. It just does.





	

Yuuji sighs, running a hand through his hair, scratching at the back of his scalp. 

He’s bored.

Sitting in front of his laptop at his coffee table, he blinks, vision fuzzy from staring at his computer screen for so long. He turns the brightness down, yet again; it’s on the second lowest setting now, but his eyes are still sore from the strain. 

This paper is going to be the death of him, that much he’s sure of. Why does college require so many ridiculous papers? He’s never going to need to know --- about in the real world, so why does he need to spend six hours writing about it? He wants nothing more than to close his laptop and crawl under the table to sleep for the next three days, but this class is mandatory and this paper is important for his grade, so, well, here he is.

He types, fingers moving quickly across the keyboard, stopping only to stifle a yawn. He finishes the paragraph he’s working on, skipping a few lines to start the next one, then - 

His computer screen grows dim, down to the darkest setting, and the rest of the room goes black.

What the hell?

“Did the fuse blow again?” He wonders aloud, letting out a soft breath. He checks the corner of his computer screen - his laptop is running on battery now, so the power is definitely out. Great.

Of course he’s not prepared, and has no idea where he’s stashed his flashlight, but his phone makes an adequate substitute. He turns it on, stumbling to his feet and heading for the closet where the breaker for his apartment is located. It takes a couple of tries, but he pries it open, flicking the switch to turn the power off, and then back on again.

But nothing happens.

“Are you serious?” Yuuji groans, reaching back to try flicking the light switch in the closet, but nothing happens. He fiddles with the breaker a little bit more, but there’s just no power.

It takes a few minutes for it to click: there’s been a blackout. 

Yuuji makes his way back to the living room, not sure what else to do. He tries a few more light switches along the way, hoping in vain that they’d work for whatever reason - but they don’t. It’s still dark when he gets back to his living room, the only light in the room coming from his computer screen.

It’s been storming on and off all day, so it makes sense, really. A power line might have gotten knocked down, or frozen; he doesn’t know, but thinking about it is making him worry. What if it doesn’t come back  _ on _ .

Fuck.

He doesn’t talk about it much - he hasn’t really admitted it to  _ anyone _ \- but he hates the dark.  _ Hates it. _ He has ever since his childhood. He knows that it’s not logical, and that it’s something that he needs to get over, but he just  _ can’t. _ Everything about it stresses him out and spikes his anxiety, for no specific reason. It just does.

Where’s his damn flashlight? Yuuji curses himself for being careless and not preparing for this. He doesn’t even know where the candles are - and he uses them, where did he  _ leave them - _

He tries to take a deep breath, tries to relax himself, but it’s just not working. Instead, he lets himself drop back down to the ground, curling up back where he was before. He has some light there, at least, and wraps his blanket around himself while he tries to think.

He’s not really sure how much time has passed; five minutes? Ten? An hour? It doesn’t matter, because his anxiety is only getting worse and it’s getting  _ cold _ ; he had no idea that without the heater, his apartment could get so  _ cold _ .

He’s struck with how painfully lonely he feels, alone in his apartment -  _ their  _ apartment. He wraps the blanket tighter around his body, dropping his face against his knees.

_ When is he coming home? _

Yuuji bites back the urge to check his phone, or to call him, because  _ no  _ he’s not a child, but it seems like there’s some good luck on his side today. There’s keys jingling at the door, and low curses, before the door swings open loudly.

“Yuuji? Are you home?”

The sound of Kentarou’s voice, strong and steady, knocks the breath back into him and he can breathe again; he does so, shakily.

“Yuuji?” He calls again, the shuffle of his feet loud on the hardwood floors of their shared apartment.

Yuuji clears his throat, “Living room.” His voice sounds weak, pathetic. He hates it, and curls up tighter. He doesn’t want Kentarou to see him like this, scared and nervous about something that he shouldn’t be, something without reason, but he  _ needs him. _

And if there is anything he’s learned throughout the course of their three-year relationship it’s that Kentarou cares about him. He won’t judge; he just won’t.

Kentarou steps into the room, shining the flashlight from his phone around the room, until it lands on Yuuji. “Fuck, it’s freezing in here!” He steps closer, eyes sweeping over Yuuji’s form. “Hey, are you okay?” He crouches down, reaching out to rub his thumb along Yuuji’s cheek.

His fingers feel so relaxing, and warmth blossoms through Yuuji’s chest at the gesture. He slowly,  gingerly, shakes his head no, leaning further into the touch.

“No,” he admits, quietly, closing his eyes, focusing on the warmth of Kentarou’s touch. “I’m scared.”

Kentarou doesn’t say anything at first, just continues to stroke Yuuji’s cheek, nice and evenly. Rather than get up, he tosses his bag off his shoulder and off to the side, dropping his weight down on the floor and wrapping his arms around Yuuji. Only then does he realize how hard he’s shaking.

Yuuji blinks his eyes open, gaze meeting Kentarou’s, and the expression he’s greeted with is almost too much to bear.

“Come here,” Kentarou mumbles, pulling Yuuji in close, snuggling right up against him. His entire body is warm; he always runs hot, but against Yuuji’s cold skin it feels even more wonderful. His arms circle Yuuji’s waist, his hands smoothing down his back. He presses a kiss to the top of Yuuji’s head, reaching out to pull the blanket on top of them both. 

He smiles, squeezing him tight. “I love you Yuuji, you know that?” 

Yuuji lets out a breath he never realized he was holding, laughter on his lips. How does Kentarou always do this? Wash away all of his concerns, make him feel so content, so happy, so  _ safe, _ with such small actions? Kentarou’s scent fills his lungs; deep and musky, the smell is so reminiscent of home it makes his heart ache with contentedness. 

The trembling stops, and Yuuji buries his face into Kentarou’s neck, arms wiggling around his body. The rhythmic beat of Kentarou’s heart helps keep him grounded. He snuggles in close, and relaxes. His breathing evens out, and their legs tangle together, so naturally and comfortably. “I love you, too,” he admits, before falling even deeper into the cuddle, and later, asleep.

He loves him more than he knows how to express with words, but that’s okay.

His actions speak louder than anything he could ever say.


End file.
